Please No Way!
by yukki067
Summary: Well, Sunako and Kyohei were secretly dating until Auntie and the gang found out. So now Auntie has given the gang the task of turning Kyohei into a "proper gentleman" but in only one month. KyoheiXSunako, NoiXTakenaga, RanmaruXTamao.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. The idea was helped by my sister:...Vampiremichichan! She has some stories so I would advise you to read some! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

In a cafe in Tokyo, two people were having a date. It was Sunako and Kyohei, they had started dating in secret because of 1 very reason: They were equally mad for each other. And they were wearing disguises since they didn't want the others and Auntie to know and Kyohei really didn't wanted to get mauled by ladies so that's why they were wearing disguises.

"How much more do we have to do this?" Sunako asked. She was wearing a blonde wig and black sunglasses and a blue dress with a light brown jacket and black ballet flats.

"As long as possible. Or until people finally figure out that we're dating and I don't want you to get killed when we get to school." Kyohei said as he put his hand over Sunako's and kissed it. He was wearing a black wig with black sunglasses and a red polo shirt and jeans.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-stop!" Sunako said as she blushed and they both heard such familiar voices.

"Come on Takenaga! They serve the best coffee and chocolate chip cookies here!" They heard Noi say and they turned their attention to the door.

"Shit!" They both whispered.

"Let's get out of here, Sunako." Kyohei whispered as he standed up.

"Yeah." Sunako whispered back and she standed up and they walked out the door but Takenaga had noticed Kyohei's face and stayed thinking.

**"Could that have been Kyohei? Nah." **Takenaga thought.

Kyohei and Sunako were walking back to the Nakahara mansion and they were talking.

"So, when do you think that we can tell Auntie?" Kyohei asked as he held her hand and Sunako blushed the strongest of reds.

"I don't know. Maybe in 6 more years." Sunako said.

They didn't tell Auntie because she would go all psycho on her and Kyohei and then she would try to present them to the rich people society and frankly they didn't want to.

"Okay. So we'll wait until then." Kyohei said.

"Maybe when she's dead." Sunako said.

"What? You mean that we'll announce it on her deathbed?" Kyohei asked.

"Sure. We'll announce it when she's really close to going to the light and then she'll die of trying to nag you." Sunako said and Kyohei started to laugh.

"I love you, Sunako." Kyohei said and Sunako blushed terribly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Not now, idiot! Later when nobody's close." Sunako hissed and they entered the house and apparently nobody was there. Kyohei had found a note saying:

**"Dear Kyohei and Sunako, the rest of us are going out on dates. Ranmaru had decided to take Tamao to enjoy an amusement park, Takenaga and Noi are out doing only God knows what and I'm going to drink coffee with this nice girl I met. So don't destroy the house nor kill each other.**

**Sincerely Yuki.**

**PS from Ranmaru: Tell me if something interesting happens between you two ;)"**

"Oi, Sunako. Apparently we have the entire house for ourselves." Kyohei said as he hugged Sunako from behind.

"Great. That means I can at least cook for dinner in peace." Sunako said as she took Kyohei off of her and she put on her apron.

"Why can we be a little bit more romantic?" Kyohei asked. It's that when he and Sunako were alone, they didn't kiss and Kyohei really wanted to kiss her.

"You want to be like Takenaga and Noi?" Sunako asked.

"Not that **romantic **just that if you would kiss me when we're alone. That would be better." Kyohei said.

"Fine." Sunako said and she kissed him and they heard the door open so they stopped kissing and they went to their respective roles.

"Get out of the kitchen, you imbecile of a man!" Sunako screamed as she grabbed a frying pan.

"Fine! Just make fried shrimp, damnit!" Kyohei screamed and he winked at Sunako and he went outside of the kitchen and saw that Noi and Takenaga were kissing.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Kyohei said as he sat down.

"Shut up Kyohei! Just because you don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean that you can bother people when they're kissing." Noi said.

"Hey Kyohei, where were you 10 minutes ago?" Takenaga asked. He was curious if the man from the coffee shop was Kyohei or he was just imagining.

"I was having my nap here. Why would I go outside if women are going to try to rape me in the middle of the street?" Kyohei said aggressively.

"Fine, just don't start barking at me." Takenaga said and they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Noi said and she saw Ranmaru and Tamao. Ranmaru had some lipstick on his face and Tamao had a big panda bear in her arms.

"Did you have fun on your date, Tamao?" Noi asked Tamao as she and Ranmaru entered the house.

"Oh yes I did! I've always heard of such a thing like the amusement park but I never had the guts to go until Ranmaru took me! And look what he won for me!" Tamao said as she showed the panda bear to Noi.

"It's very adorable. Ranmaru, are you sure that you won this panda instead of making some chick give it to you?" Noi asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did it! I won the throwing a ball to a target to throw somebody in a tank of water and I chose the panda bear!" Ranmaru said as he was justifying himself.

"Fine. Just stop whining like a little girl." Kyohei said.

"So did you and Sunako do anything interesting?" Ranmaru whispered into Kyohei's ear and Kyohei blushed intensely.

"There is no way in hell that I would do that with someone like her." Kyohei said.

"Hey Sunako! What's for dinner?" Noi said as she entered the kitchen with Tamao.

"It's good that our girlfriends get along perfectly. Hey you know what, Kyohei?" Ranmaru said.

"What?" Kyohei asked rudely.

"If you and Sunako become a couple then we could go out on dates and our girlfriends would stop annoying us that much." Ranmaru said.

"Shut up before I... What's that noise?" Kyohei said as he heard a thumping noise on the door and then a chainsaw-like noise and then they saw a person with a hockey mask.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Jason!" Ranmaru and Takenaga screamed and they all ran into the kitchen.

"Sunako protect us! You might be able to send Jason back to the underworld!" Ranmaru said as he hid behind Sunako and grabbing a frying pan.

"Yeah!" Sunako said and it resulted to be Auntie.

"AHHHHHHHH! SO RADIANT THAT IT'S BURNING MY EYES AND BRAIN!" Sunako screamed and Auntie stared at her and then she saw Kyohei and she grabbed Kyohei's ear and started dragging him to the living room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OUCH! Let go of my ear, you crazy bitch!" Kyohei screamed and Auntie let go of his ear.

"Sit down. And you too." Auntie said and everyone -even Sunako- sat down.

"W-w-w-what's wrong, Auntie? If it's because we could not complete our task of turning Sunako into a super-lady then that's your problem." Ranmaru said.

"No, it's this." Auntie said as she grabbed a big envelope from her coat.

"What's that?" Kyohei said.

"Well, it looks like a envelope. So it's a big envelope." Takenaga said sarcastically and Auntie started to open the envelope and grabbing whatever was inside.

"What I want to know is... WHAT THE HELL DO THESE PICTURES MEAN?!" Auntie screamed as she showed the picture. And they were pictures of Sunako and Kyohei together.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone screamed and at the same time Yuki was back from his date so he thought that they were screaming at him.

"Fine. You don't want me here. I get it." Yuki said as he started crying.

"It's not you, Yuki! It's this!" Noi said as she took the picture from Auntie and showed it to Yuki.

"What the heck? Kyohei, you and Sunako were dating?" Yuki asked and Sunako and Kyohei felt very uncomfortable.

"Those are fake." Kyohei said.

"How could these be fake if you're right there?!" Noi and Takenaga demanded.

"She could've payed actors, duh." Kyohei said.

"These are 100 percent real! I payed someone to follow you two and he brought me these!" Auntie said.

"Oh crap." Sunako and Kyohei said.

* * *

**Please review. It helps the creative process ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter! I hope that you people like it!**

* * *

**Kyohei's POV:**

Damnit! I'm screwed as hell, there's no way I can get out of this one without getting destroyed.

"Look over there!" I said while pointing at a very shiny vase and everyone looked at the vase so I grabbed Sunako's hand and started running.

"So long suckers!" I screamed and we started running.

"Where are we going?" Sunako asked as we ran.

"I have no idea but let's keep running till we've lost them." I said and we stopped at a forest.

"My feet hurt and I'm cold. You know that you've could have told me to grab my coat and we still could run this fast." Sunako whined as she leaned on a tree.

"Well, we can snuggle up together for body warmth." I said and out of nowhere a tree almost fell on me!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare do those dirty things with my adorable niece Sunako!" Auntie screamed as she started to beat me up like if I was some kind of human punching bag.

"Auntie, please stop!" Sunako screamed but I think that she wasn't hearing me because I saw a tiny glimpse of headphones and I heard that song "Gangnam Style" playing in her ears because she was kicking me while doing that very odd dance that the singer does in the video.

"STOP!" Sunako screamed and she threw Auntie away and Sunako helped me up and we started running but we fell on some tripwire and soon we were tied up.

"Let's go back home, kay!" Auntie said with a forced smile as she dragged us back home and when we got there, she had us tied with chains to the floor so we wouldn't try and escape again.

"So. Why didn't you tell us about your relationship?" Takenaga whispered in my ear.

"Yeah man. I could have given you tips about this thing like what kind of condom should you use or where should you go out for dinner." Ranmaru whispered too.

"What's happening?" Yuki whispered.

"It's nothing." I whispered back and I saw that Sunako was also getting asked questions.

"Well, I'm fine with you dating because now I can present Sunako to society as a perfect lady with a handsome boyfriend." Auntie said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Noi, Yuki and Ranmaru screamed.

"That's why." I whispered to Takenaga.

"I have the most difficult of missions for all of you except you Sunako. Your mission is to turn Kyohei into a proper gentleman in one month." Auntie said. "If you don't then your rent will be 10 times worse."

They are doomed because to be honest I'm a lost case.

"That's impossible! He's like a pig!" Noi and Ranmaru demanded. I never knew that they felt that way about me.

"But someone will help you." Auntie said while waving her finger.

"Tim Gunn?" Noi asked and Auntie nodded no.

"That super gay guy from Glee?" Ranmaru said and Auntie nodded no again.

"Sarah Jessica Parker?" Noi asked again and Auntie nodded no.

"No. my brother will help you!" Auntie said and we all dropped our jaws except Noi and Tamao because they never met nor saw Sunako's dad so they wouldn't understand how bad the situation for the guys is.

"Please tell me that you are joking." I said.

"Yay! Sunako's dad is coming so that means that I can meet him." Noi said while smiling.

"You do not want to meet him." Takenaga said.

"Question. What will Ms. Sunako be doing while we try to turn Mr. Kyohei into a proper gentleman?" Tamao asked. You know, I was asking myself that same question.

"She'll be receiving my special training. So let's go Sunako! My brother will be here at 4 pm so you'd better be ready." Auntie said as she dragged Sunako into a gigantic limo.

"WHERE'S THE KEY TO THE CHAINS?!" I screamed.

"JUST BREAK THE CHAINS WITH A HAMMER!" Auntie screamed.

"OKAY!" Everyone screamed and they broke the chains.

"I'm running away." I said and Noi grabbed my ear.

"Why didn't you tell us that you guys were dating? I'm great at keeping secrets." Noi said.

"Because Auntie is a whack-job so we didn't tell you guys because she might have cameras in here." I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Well, it's already 4. So run Kyohei. Sunako's dad is going to murder you!" Ranmaru and Yuki screamed.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I screamed and someone pressed the doorbell and Noi and Tamao went to open the door.

"I'm not here." I said as I hid behind the couch.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Nakahara. You have nice eyes." I heard Noi say.

"Thank you." I heard Sunako's dad say.

"Well, I guess that Sunako's mother is also as kind as you." I heard Tamao say. He's not nice, he's evil.

"Where's Takano?" I heard Sunako's dad say and his voice was closer so he was in the living room.

"He's behind the couch." I heard the others say so I ran like a rabbit but he caught.

"I'm going to turn into a proper gentleman for my daughter whatever it takes." Sunako's dad said.

Meep!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help the creative process.**


End file.
